


Look-Alike

by orphan_account



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Arthur Feels Very Bad, Death, Gen, Guilt, Short, less than 500 words, quick write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everyone who knew said the boy looked just liked him, but that's wrong.He looks just like the boy.
Kudos: 15





	Look-Alike

**Author's Note:**

> grhhhrgr  
> this is stupid and bad but im posting it anyways  
> basically it's arthur not long after finding out eliza and issac are dead, looking at himself and pointing out every feature that issac also had  
> it's supposed to be sad but i don't even know

"I look just like him."

Arthur muttered as he sat on a stool, gazing deeply into the mirror Grimshaw had lended him. It was mostly clean, at least clean enough for him to see all of his features.

He stared at his eyes first. They were blue and bright, with some twinkling still left in them, not dulled by years of an outlaw's life.  
They were as blue as the gowns ladies wore to town, the ones that glittered in the soft lights of chandeliers, the ones made of soft silk and lace.  
The unusual softness of them, though, almost reminded him of that skirt Eliza had hanging up in her closet for months. She had never worn it around him, but he could tell she liked it by the way it was newly cleaned every time he saw it.

Next, he looked at his skin. His face was weathered, with scars, wrinkles and creases all over. His skin was patchy, with faded freckles dotting the speckles of pink and tan all over it.  
He remembers the way Isaac's freckles would lift on his face when he smiled, the glow of his rosy cheeks like the warmth of a crackling fire. He loved those cheeks, when he'd put his finger on them and pretend he was going to steal all of Isaac's freckles. It scared the boy the first time, but it molded into something akin to a shared joke. 

Finally, his hair. It was dirty, almost matted from lack of attention, but he could still see the honey brown color shining in the streaming sunlight. It made his stomach turn a little, like he wasn't supposed to see it.  
He touched it, for a second. Ran his fingers through his own hair to see if it felt the same.  
It did.  
He knows, because every single time he saw that boy, he'd run his hand through his hair and smile.  
He'd kill himself a thousand times to see every strand of hair on Isaac's head going lighter again when it was summertime. He'd kill himself a hundred thousand times to see Isaac's freckles moving around on his face as he spoke about his day.  
He'd kill himself a million times to see those eyes again, with the color of a gown, a skirt, an endless ocean within them. 

He'd kill himself forever just to see his boy again.


End file.
